mythos_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Holy Sikh Kingdom Of Lionheart
The Holy Sikh Kingdom Of Lionheart, or more commonly known as Lionheart, is an Anti-Capitalist, Nationalist, Monarchist Superpower in Mythos. It is located in the continent of Bahadurpur. Lionheart is the 2nd biggest country on Mythos and one of the oldest and cultural. It has a very good mix of Liberal and Conservative. Almost everyone in the nation is a Practicing Sikh. It is ruled by an ancient line of Maharajas and Maharanis, that serve as Absolute Monarchs but are also a bit limited in power. Etymology Pronounced Liy-on-hart. The name Lionheart is the English way of saying the Nation's name. History 'Prehistory' Ancient Nevmark Alliance Leading Lionheart Archeologist Jagvinder Singh Mann has found Ancient Trading Ships and Supplies from Nevmark in Lionheart! The ships were from Ancient Nevmark Viking Traders who had traded with Lionheart in The Ancient Era, it looks like they had traded Weapons, Spices and Ships. Jagvinder had discovered the ships on the coast of Lionheart. It looks like we have found an explanation to The Ancient Viking Pottery in The Capitol. In the site the Archeologists also found a tablet with the following inscription in Old Norse: In Winters death, In Winters brow We will fight for the foreign crown For allies we have become Fighting until Death will not be undone Nihangs fight with Vikings and eat each others meals Friends in bonds of sword, fighting with iron and steel. '' This has shown that Nevmark Vikings were allied with Ancient Lionheart. This has improved relations with the 2 countries. The Deva Civil War The Deva Civil War was a war that broke out after Maharaja Rajinder Singh IV had died. Rightfully the throne had belonged to his son, Maharaja Ranjit Singh II but the former Maharaja's advisor, Balraj Singh wanted the throne. Balraj through trickery and lying cheated Ranjit out of his Kingship and exiled him from the capitol. Balraj being the new king had raised taxes and lived in luxury for the next 5 years. These years would be known as The Years Of Deceit. During the 5 years Ranjit knew he was cheated out of his Kingship and gathered people for his rebeliion against this unfair rule. His rebellion gathered more and more people and slowly became an Army. Ranjit Singh also had met a woman. Through the training and fighting they had shared a battle-bond and soon they were married. This happiness was short lived as Balraj had found out about the Rebellion. Balraj underestimated the size of the army, thinking the royal army could take them. The Deva Civil War broke out. Chaos ensued. Many of the royal Army switched sides to join the rebellion and slowly the rebels were winning. Ultimately the rebels won in the following year and imprisoned Balraj. Happiness ensued and the towns and cities were filled with people cheering that the Crown has returned. Maharaja Ranjit Singh II led Lionheart with courage, and honor and later his wife had given birth to a baby girl which was named Gurmukh Kaur. She would later be Maharani Gurmukh Kaur I. 'Modern Discovery Of Lionheart' Roughly around 2030, Explorer Vladimir Nostov Of Rose Islands got permission from Commander Darakken III to set sail East of Rose Islands instead of the usual North or West. It was going to be one of the first ever done by The Avakchian Navy. Vladimir Nostov was an eager young man in his 20s, who had a curiosity for anything to do with History or Culture. He had wanted to travel East this time because one of his ships in his fleet had found ancient vases and pots. He deduced that those vases and pots were used to trade with other ancient civilizations and so his curiosity was drifted to the east as something like this has never been found before. As keen as he was, he quickly began to write a report to the Avakchian Government on why he should travel to the East, these papers would come to be known as The Nostov Papers. The report and request was then signed off by Commander Darakken himself, which was highly unusual as his secretary normally handled these issues and thus it has lead us to believe that he was interested in this as well. After gaining permission, he set up his crew and started his first ever expedition to the East. He set sail from New Drakkva Port in Rose Islands. What he had discovered was far more than he expected. The Journey was long and treacherous with storms arising, he had doubted on finding anything by going East and he was on the verge of turning back when suddenly, he saw land. He had set anchor and stopped on this new found land and what he would discover would be The Long Isolated Kingdom Of Lionheart. Culture Lionheart is one of the most, if not the most cultural Nation in Mythos. The people of Lionheart hold their cultural with pride and Honor is a very important thing in Lionheart 'Folklore''' Folklore is a common way of telling History , that was not recorded with the Ink of History. Baba Bandapur Sahib This Folklore story has gathered debate on whether or not it is true as The City Of Baba Bandapur does exist. This story is said in the Mountainous Areas Of Lionheart Lands. The War Of Baba Bandapur Sahib: In a time long forgotten by History, laid a Mountain Fortress, that sat in between two of the most important Mountain Ranges in Lionheart. One of the only safe ways to The Capital and The Heartlands of Lionheart at the time was through here. This Fortress was named after it's founder, Baba Banda Singh Babbarsher, a man who ruled with the smart of a General and the strength of a Bahadur Lion. Near this great fortress lied a Village, while the name of the Village has been lost in time, it's importance had not faded away. The Village would provide food and supplies for The Fortress and in return, The Fortress would protect them. Everything changed when the Invaders attacked. Riding on horseback, the savages burned down everything they came upon that was not theirs. Every Man, killed. Every Woman, raped. Every child, enslaved. Their viscous rampage had led them to The Village. They observed, and hid in the shadows, watching them as a Vulture watches it's prey. In dawn of night, under the Puranmashi(Full Moon), they came. They Burned every man alive, raped and enslaved all the women and children. Burned The Village to the ground. Gathering all of the burnt, charred bodies and putting them on the gates to the city. After spying on The Village they had imagined that Baba Banda Singh Babbarsher, would be frightened by The Invaders. Sufficed to say he was not. The Mountain Villages have a saying, "Never Anger A Babbarsher.". He took every last man, and attacked The Invaders, leaving no mercy as they had done to The Village. However, an Invader stabbed him. He bled and said the following words in Punjabi "This day I die, but god is smiling at me. Can you say the same?". They carried his body back to The Fortress with the survivors of The Village. They cremated his body, just like any other Sikh and built a statue of him in what is now Baba Bandapur Square. The Survivors of The Village made The Fortress their home and this was the start of The Fortress' transformation into a City. Trivia *Lionheart is based on Punjab Category:UNM Category:Monarchist Category:Bahadurpur Category:Nation